


Unlucky!

by orphan_account



Series: HendoCas drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: HendoCas, M/M, playing fifa, slightly snfw, unluckyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are there anyone in this world who doesn't think Lucas saying 'Unlucky' isn't the cutest thing in the world? Jordan doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky!

**Author's Note:**

> Second in this series! Thanks for reading <3

“Unlucky!- Ah, Unlucky!”   
The constantly repeated word made Jordan’s eyebrow twitch. When Lucas had invited him home to play FIFA with him, he had not expected Lucas to be such a bad winner and rub it all in his face every time Jordan conceded a goal. He glanced over quickly at the other, whose eyes were glued to the screen with a big grin on his face. Who wouldn’t, when they were winning 5-2?   
The little moment of unawareness cost him another goal. Lucas made a little jump as he shouted in triumph as he scored, Jordan grumbling beside him, ever the bad loser. It wasn’t until Lucas calmed down again that Jordan actually acted upon his irritation; “Unlucky!”

Jordan frowned and threw his joystick away, pouncing onto the other. Lucas’ eyes widened in surprise as Jordan pushed him against the couch, pinning him down. Lucas quickly collected himself though and grinned at the other, “I knew you were competitive but-“ He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own with ferocity he hadn’t expected.

Once they parted, Jordan pressed their foreheads together, “Just shut up, Lucas. Don’t say it again.” He growled, gripping Lucas’ wrists now and pinning them over his head, “Say what?” The Brazilian asked, confused. His expression changed once realization dawned upon him- and the widest grin spread across his face, “Unlucky.” 

That was the last drop. Jordan gripped Lucas’ wrists tightly and kissed him roughly. He managed to pin the Brazilian’s wrists with one hand and used the other to shove up Lucas’ shirt, making the older man moan in surprise and want. A little mewl escaped the Brazilian as Jordan attacked his neck, fingers curling tightly around his wrists. A smile spread across Lucas’ face because he knew he was in for quite the ride.

 

Lucas lay on top of his boyfriend, panting heavily after a round with said man. Jordan slipped out of the other and groaned, wrapping his arms around the Brazilian, who lay down beside him and snuggled closer. Jordan buried his face into the other’s neck as he spooned him, before Lucas decided to speak again, “We’ve dirtied my couch.” Lucas laughed gently, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s chest pressed against his back. Jordan merely hummed, “We’ll clean it later.” He decided, his words muffled by Lucas’ neck. The older man grinned, “Though, it was rather….unlucky.” Jordan managed to shut him up with a forceful thrust of his hips… for a few minutes, at least.


End file.
